


It's a Wonderful Life

by late_night



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent Cor Leonis, Polyamory, it's either pre-canon or alternate universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Cor Leonis didn't mean to ever have a kid. Nor adopt one.Nor did he ever expect this unexpected part of his life to end up cuddled up with the young men that will one day run the entire nation.Maybe he should take Regis' advice on spending more time in Insomnia more seriously.(Aka the story of Cor Leonis and discovering his son's love life)





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> In which I have 0 self control and a strong desire to see these assholes happy (and dad!Cor strikes again). 
> 
> If you'd like, you can talk to me on tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich where I screech about fictional characters.

Cor Leonis had faced a lot in his short 25 years of life. A decade with the Crownsguard and personally dealing with King Regis and his retinue to solo work he was currently doing.

But this? This was nothing he had faced so far. He’d rather face off a pack of daemons alone than deal with the problem in front of him. 

Said problem was what had to be a less than a year old baby that was screaming in the metal, harsh-looking container he was being kept in. A handful of tubs was being kept situated on his skin haphazardly with medical tape and a needle. 

He came here for information, for anything to help them grasp what the MTs actually were since they kept disappearing before anyone could get close enough to say what they actually were. What he didn’t expect to find was human experimentation. Nor did he think said experiments started when they were not even a year old yet. 

Did this kid even have parents? Was he willingly given up or taken? Or did it go deeper than that? Bred in a lab just to be sent to war with no life to be given, much like a machine. To be dehumanized from the minute you start breathing.

Cor, for all the horrors he’d seen, couldn’t imagine. 

Somewhere when he was lost in his thoughts, the baby had stopped full on screaming and had turned to curiously looks accompanied by the occasional whimper.

An alarmed in the facility started going off and Cor forced himself to turn and leave. Of course this simple plan to just leave was ruined when he made the mistake of meeting this baby’s big blue eyes, light and shining despite the dim facility and grim circumstances.

The baby give him a big smile before letting out the first happy laugh he’d let out in Cor’s presence.

Cor was well and truly fucked.

* * *

 

It was well past sundown by the time Cor found a suitable spot to hide out for the night. The daemons were out and he could hear the howls from beasts in the distance.

And the baby wouldn’t stop screaming. 

It’d been smooth sailing for the most part. As soon as Cor had gotten the kid out of it’s containment area and out of the immediate area he’d soon fallen asleep. How he’d managed to sleep between the blaring alarm of the area and the sounds of Cor shooting at MTs and soldiers alike as he escaped the facility. 

Cor had, in the process found out how hard it was to use a katana with one hand, since he had to keep the baby cradled in one arm. As a response he’d grabbed the gun out of the armiger and went at it. Not nearly as effective a tool but got the job done nonetheless. 

Now, blessedly miles away from the Imperial facility and out in the woods, Cor could now realize the full ramifications of taking a baby Gralea.

Mostly realizing that he had no way to take care of a baby out in the middle of nowhere, nor did he have any idea of how to take care of a baby. 

Said baby that was sitting on the ground of a haven, screaming its head off while wrapped in his coat. Cor wasn’t afraid of much, but he was sufficiently terrified in that moment. 

Really he should have thought this through. Then again, leaving the child in the care of the Empire wasn’t an option, but now having to track back to Insomnia with a 6ish month old sounded even less appealing. 

Gently he attempted to calm the screeching child, picking him up the same way he’d seen Clarus do with his son.  _ Oh how he can never know about this. _

It was an absurd thought in that moment, he’d have to bring the baby back to Insomnia and Clarus wasn’t stupid by any means. He’d be more than able to put the pieces together of Cor and baby care during the trip home. 

Where was he again? Right, screaming baby.

“Who’s out there?” a voice cut out of the screaming around him. 

Cor had his Katana in hand as he turned to the voice in question to see an old lady standing there, flashlight in hand. Her gray hair was almost black in the night frost. 

“Who’re you,” he growled at her. 

If the old lady thought anything of his hostility, she didn’t show it. 

“Marie,” she finally answered. “Now how about you tell me why you’re out here in the cold with a babe on the way back to my cabin.”

Cor didn’t budge an inch, nor did he put his katana away. 

“Now be sensible,” she said. “I share no love of the Empire, nor am I so cruel as to leave you out here to freeze with your child.” 

He almost interjected with a “not my kid” but he supposed admitting that would raise more questions he wasn’t sure he could or would tell her. 

Slowly he put his weapon away and gathered the baby that was still wrapped up in his jacket close to him. 

“Alright,” he conceded.

“Come now, this way,” she made a leading notion with her fingers. “This way quickly, I’d rather avoid daemons if we can.”

“I can take care of them,” he said, careful not to jostle the kid too much.

“I’m sure you can,” she huffed. “Now I don’t suppose you have much for baby formula do you? Don’t say anything your face says it all; I have some milk at my cabin it will have to do…”

* * *

 

Looking back years later, Marie probably saved his life that night. If not his, Cor could admit, he saved Prompto’s. 

She brought him in, chastising him the entire way on how to care for a baby properly. She never asked how he came to have a kid with no way to care for him and Cor never offered details. 

Cor always felt she knew more than she let on, if not the exact story than an edited version of it. 

She taught him the basics of baby care, gave him vital items for surviving winter for both himself and the kid and sent him on his way soon after. 

_ “Please dear,” she said when he tried to deny taking the blankets and baby clothes. “My boys are long gone now, at least stop all this from collecting dust now.”  _

_ Cor didn’t need to think hard to understand what she meant underneath Marie’s sad eyes and stopped protesting as she shoo’d him out the door with instructions to get home safely and completely in tact.  _

_ She stopped right before closing the door. “Oh and hon,” her eyes met his in a air of dead seriousness. “You may want to consider naming him sooner rather than later.”  _

_ Cor spent his entire life priding himself on how well he kept his composure, on how well he kept his ‘emotionless’ facade up. _

_ He could honestly say that Marie was one of the only people on the entirety of Eos that had ever seen him sputter. _

It was a matter of weeks later as he Cor finally got to the safety of Lucis again that the name Prompto came to him. He wasn’t sure where the name came from, or why it seemed to fit perfectly but he said it once to him and Prompto looked at him, smiled before giggling and cackling. 

So ‘Prompto’ it was. 

It was just under two months since finding him that Cor stood in the throne room with King Regis and Clarus Amicitia, Prompto on his hip trying his damndest to grab at what hair Cor had and giggling about it the entire way. 

Regis looked insidious sitting on the throne, staring at Cor and  _ Prompto  _ while Clarus had to look away with arm brought up in a cough to cover his low, cackling laughs. 

Soon thereafter, Cor was laying in his bed, Prompto asleep next to him. Cor’s explanation of acquiring Prompto had gone, all things considered, well enough. Details would have to be gone over later, talks of finding him a family to adopt him tabled to a later date once Cor had gotten a full night’s sleep and Prompto had been properly looked after by a doctor. 

Soon enough, Cor was out in a dreamless sleep.   
  



End file.
